yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Safe Mode
Safe Mode is a diagnostic mode of a computer operating system (OS). It can also refer to a mode of operation by application software. Safe mode is intended to fix most, if not all problems within an operating system. It is also widely used for removing rogue security software. Operating system safe mode Microsoft Windows, Mac OS X and Linux distributions such as Ubuntu and Linux Mint are examples of contemporary operating systems that implement a safe mode (called "Safe Boot" in Mac OS X); as well as other complex electronic devices. An operating system in safe mode will have reduced functionality, but the task of isolating problems is easier because many non-core components are disabled. An installation that will only boot into its safe mode typically has a major problem, such as disk corruption or the installation of poorly configured software that prevents the operating system from successfully booting into its normal operating mode. Though it varies by operating system, typically safe mode loads as few executable modules as possible and usually disables devices, except for the minimum necessary to display information and accept input. Safe mode can also take the form of a parallel "miniature" operating system that has no configuration information shared with the normal operating system. For example, on Microsoft Windows, the user can also choose to boot to the Recovery Console, a small text-based troubleshooting mode kept separate from the main operating system (and can also be accessed by booting the install CD), or to various "safe mode" options that run the dysfunctional OS, but with features such as video drivers, audio and networking disabled. Safe mode typically provides access to utility and diagnostic programs so a user can troubleshoot what is preventing the operating system from working normally. Safe mode is intended for maintenance, not functionality, and provides minimal access to features. Microsoft Windows' safe mode (for Vista/XP/2K/ME/98/95 ) is accessed by pressing the F8 key as the operating system boots.A description of the Safe Mode Boot options in Windows XP Also, in a multi-boot environment with multiple versions of Windows installed side by side, the F8 key can be pressed at the OS selector prompt to get to safe mode. However, under Windows 8 (released in 2012), the traditional press-F8-for-safe-mode-options UI convention no longer works, and either Shift-F8 or a special GUI-based workaround is necessary.http://www.howtogeek.com/107511/how-to-boot-into-safe-mode-on-windows-8-the-easy-way/ Safe Mode can be made known to the following ideas - *'Safe Mode' - Starts Windows but only loads drivers for basic components, such as the keyboard and display. *'Safe Mode with Networking Support' - Starts Windows identically to Safe Mode and also loads the drivers for network components. *'Safe Mode with Command Prompt' - Starts Windows and loads the command prompt instead of the GUI interface. *'Last Known Good Configuration' - Enables a user to load the configurations settings of windows that was used the last time that Windows is successfully started. It does this by accessing a copy of the registry that is created for this purpose. Other than that, you can start Windows normally. Application software safe mode Application software sometimes offers a safe mode as well. In the PHP interpreter, prior to version 5.4, safe mode offers stricter security measures.Safe mode in PHP The Glasgow Haskell Compiler from version 7.2 offers "Safe Haskell" mode, restricting usage of functions such as unsafePerformIO. Mozilla Firefox's safe mode allows the user to remove extensions which may be preventing the browser from loading. Internet Explorer can run in "No Add-Ons" mode and Protected Mode. References External links *More information about Safe-mode from Symantec. *In Windows, what is 'Safe Mode' used for and why? (about win9x systems) *How to Start Windows XP in Safe Mode *Mac OS X: Starting up in Safe Mode Category:Booting